


50 способов убить своего любовника

by Saysly



Series: ...А врагов еще ближе [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Denial, Gun Kink, M/M, POV Antagonist, Rough Sex, Temporary Character Death, if you're looking for a Rumlow redemption fic this is not it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Интрижка с Роджерсом не окажет влияния на его работу, ни коим образом. Она не поставит под угрозу его прикрытие, и он не позволит эмоциям сбить себя с пути истинного. Нет ничего, что его бы останавливало. Все именно так просто.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (implied), Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: ...А врагов еще ближе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	50 способов убить своего любовника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Ways to Kill Your Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646515) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Хотя эта история и основана на фильме «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат» и подчиняется его сюжетной линии, она включает в себя также некоторые события из комиксов, которые, правда, не особенно точны.
> 
> Изначально фик планировался на фест «Редкие пэйринги 2014», но был снят из-за неожиданно сбежавшей от автора истории — оказалось, что сюда не вписывается счастливый конец, которого ждал заказчик. Автор забросил историю на несколько месяцев, но потом вернулся к ней, не сумев полностью отрешиться от идеи. Брок Рамлоу здесь — упрямый козел.

В первый раз они были пьяны от адреналина.

Они только вернулись с задания из Бостона — небольшого разгрома заурядной террористической группы, которая на самом деле не требовала присутствия чертова Капитана Америки, кроме как чтобы раздуть событие в вечерних новостях.

Однако, задание есть задание, с оглядкой на рекламную кампанию или без. И когда они ввернулись обратно на базу, парни едва не подпрыгивали от возбуждения от хорошо выполненной работы. Роджерс от них не сильно отличается, разве что его радует борьба за правое дело и поимка плохих парней, тогда как остальные наслаждаются возможностью надрать кому-то задницу и пострелять из своих пукалок.

Роджерс хлопает Уинстона по плечу, крепко и по-дружески.  
— Отлично поработал, — говорит он, и пацан заливается краской и сияет, как зажегшаяся новогодняя елка.

Брок закатывает глаза.  
— Полегче с комплиментами, Кэп. Как бы пацан от гордости не лопнул.

Все внимание Стива мгновенно переключается на него, и это самое забавное: пусть его верность принадлежит совершенно другим, пусть одобрение культового героя нации для него ничего не значит, пусть он достаточно опытен и потрепан жизнью, чтобы не поддаваться этой херне — однако заполучить полное, безраздельное внимание этого парня, абсолютную силу его взгляда — это все равно что шагнуть под пули без бронежилета.

Стив ухмыляется.  
— Дай угадаю, Рамлоу, ты предпочитаешь наказывать за ошибки, а не хвалить за успехи?

Он пожимает плечами.  
— Страх наказания лучше мотивирует, чем любая возможная награда.

Краем глаза он видит, как Уинстон переводит взгляд между ними, потом проявляет здравый смысл и отходит к товарищам. Уходя, он молча салютует Капитану, и тот повторяет его жест в ответ.

Брок стягивает с себя снаряжение, садится и проверяет пистолет.

— Не могу согласиться с правильностью твоего подхода, — начинает Роджерс.

Брок начинает придумывать, как свернуть разговор, потому что спор об идеологии и фундаментальной морали с Капитаном Америкой ни к чему его не приведет, но тут Роджерс сам отвлекается.

— Ты ранен, — говорит он, и неожиданно его ладонь ложится Броку на шею. Это необдуманный поступок. Если бы Брок не видел его движение краем глаза, то среагировал бы на автомате и защитился от того, что его тело — все еще взбудораженное после боя — определило как нападение. Пальцы Стива на его коже теплые и твердые, прикосновение обжигает сильнее, чем должно бы, а когда он отводит руку — его пальцы оказываются окрашены кровью.

Брок трет шею, ощупывая рану.  
— Ничего страшного. Просто царапина.  
Он не помнит, откуда она взялась, но предполагает, что ее оставил мужик, набросившийся на него с ножом, когда они проверяли подвал склада, в котором прятались те идиоты. Он не помнит детали схватки; не может даже вспомнить, как нападавший выглядел. Единственное, что он знает наверняка, — тот мертв. Одна пуля в грудь, две в голову.

Когда он смотрит на Стива, у того на лице огорченная мина.  
— Тебе стоит показать ее медикам. Вдруг ее нужно зашить.  
Звучащее в его голосе беспокойство заставляет Брока рассмеяться.

— Я ценю заботу, Здоровяк. Но тут всерьез нет ничего страшного. — Сомнение с лица Стива не пропадает, взгляд мечется между лицом Брока и порезом на шее, словно Брок готов истечь кровью, потому что слишком упрям, чтобы сходить к врачу. Такая настойчивая забота была бы очаровательной по отношению к младшим членам отряда вроде Уинстона; однако, направленная на Брока, выглядит просто смешно. Он фыркает. — Меня не так легко свалить, Кэп, слышишь? Не обязательно быть супер-солдатом, чтобы справляться с моей работой.

Он звучит резче, чем планировал, в голос просачивается обычно тщательно скрываемое раздражение. Роджерс явно проницательнее, чем прикидывается, потому что тут же схватывает перемену в его настроении.  
— Боже, я же ничего такого не имел в виду, Рамлоу. Не строй из себя крутого парня.

И Брок на самом деле в любое другое время просто рассмеялся бы. Шутливо выставил средний палец и свалил. Но у него в венах гуляет еще не выветрившийся адреналин, и Брок срывается от новой вспышки злости. Он резко встает, оказавшись носом к носу с Роджерсом. Используя элемент неожиданности, он кладет руку на его грудь, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы под тонким слоем защитной ткани, и толкает Роджерса, пока тот не упирается спиной в шкафчики.

— Не строй из себя пассивно-агрессивную наседку, — говорит Брок, но когда он смотрит на Роджерса, ему кажется, что тот его не слышит. Он выглядит отвлекшимся, с остекленевшими глазами, с поплывшим взглядом, словно находится за сотню километров отсюда.

Какая-то часть Брока хочет, чтобы Роджерс сопротивлялся, требует врезать ему и бить, пока он не начнет кашлять кровью. Долг требует, чтобы он отступил и извинился, потому что он слишком много трудился, завоевывая доверие Фьюри и Роджерса, чтобы проиграть сейчас из-за идиотского желания подраться. Застрявший между двумя желаниями, он замирает на достаточное время, чтобы Роджерс пришел в себя.

Он резко дергает головой к лицу Брока, и его взгляд яснеет. Когда он подается вперед, Брок ожидает от него удара. Не ожидает рта Стива на своем, и когда это происходит, он действует инстинктивно, отвечая на поцелуй с равнозначной яростью, потому что ситуация требует драться, бежать или трахаться, и раз Стив изъял возможность драки, то побег не тот выбор, который Брок готов сделать.

Поцелуй совершенно не похож на то, что он готов был ожидать от непорочной иконы Америки, если подумать. Для кого-то родом из двадцатых, при отсутствии задокументированного опыта, Стив определенно знает, как играть не по правилам. Его язык порочно извивается во рту Брока, зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу, губы скользят по щетине на шее. Он наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к порезу. Когда он поднимает голову, его губы блестят влагой и кровью.

Он выглядит взъерошенным, развращенным, _испорченным_ , и от этого у Брока встает крепче, чем от ножа, вонзенного в бедренную артерию какого-то придурка, крепче, чем от всаженной в чей-то мозг пули.

Он трет большим пальцем окровавленную губу, пока не окрашивает ее целиком, а затем толкает Роджерса на колени, почти не удивившись отсутствию сопротивления.

*

Это повторяется.

После опасных заданий и удручающе долгих скучных совещаний. В дни тренировок, когда им полагается бороться, но они отвлекаются. Или когда он отвозит Стива домой после посиделок за пивом с парнями, а потом они вламываются в его квартиру, на ходу срывая друг с друга одежду.

А еще был тот незабываемый случай в тире, когда Стив отсосал стволу его глока, и образ сочных губ, обхватывавших холодный, неумолимый металл, всегда заставляет член Брока вставать по стойке смирно.

*

Его задача — быть успешным командиром, чья верность не ставится под сомнение. Внедриться в ЩИТ и стать надежным, высокопрофессиональным оперативником, держать ухо востро и докладывать Пирсу, незаметно манипулировать теми операциями, которые идут вразрез с интересами Гидры.

Никто никогда не приказывал ему стать Стиву Роджерсу ближе, чем необходимо для солдата и его офицера. Никто не приказывал ему подружиться с Капитаном Америкой; однобоко улыбаться, когда тот обхватывает губами горлышко пивной бутылки с откровенно непристойным и абсолютно недвусмысленным видом; или толкать Роджерса к стене и трахать сиятельного героя Америки с такой силой, что оставшимся синякам нужно несколько часов на исчезновение. Если бы ему приказали, он бы подчинился, потому что это его работа — выполнять приказы. Однако это не такая миссия, а он не такой агент.

Он делает это, потому что _хочет_. Потому что его гибкая мораль и раздолбанные приоритеты считают свободу более важной, чем порядок и безопасность. Учитывая все обстоятельства, Роджерс — не плохая компания. Как только удается заглянуть за завесу праведности и пуританства, обнаруживается злое чувство юмора, а еще он прыгает с самолетов без парашюта и достаточно уважает Брока, чтобы не сдерживать силу во время их поединков. Несомненный бонус представляет из себя и его супер-солдатское тело со всеми этими мускулами и незамутненной силой.

Интрижка с Роджерсом не окажет влияния на его работу, ни коим образом. Она не поставит под угрозу его прикрытие, и Брок не позволит эмоциям сбить себя с пути истинного. Нет ничего, что его бы останавливало. Все именно настолько просто.

*

В итоге: это не его работа. Это не долгосрочная афера. Это не способ завоевать доверие Роджерса. Это не любовная история столетия. Это не сердечки, цветочки и обещания вечности. Это не любовь.

Любовь для детей и дураков. Ее можно использовать против тех, кто в нее верит, ее можно стереть быстро и надежно одним нажатием кнопки. Спросите гребаного Баки Барнса, под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат. Посмотрите на него и спросите, куда делась его легендарная любовь к Стиву Роджерсу.

Порой Брок так сосредоточивается на том, чем происходящее _не_ является, что упускает из вида его настоящую суть.

Дружелюбное молчание и совместные попойки после миссий. Тренировки, плавно перетекающие в нечто иное, где вспотевшие тела толкаются и тянут друг друга на твердом чистом полу спортзала. Обмен едва уловимыми усмешками через стол во время совещаний. Жесткий, крышесносный секс у двери в квартире Роджерса.

Брок никогда не остается на ночь. Роджерс никогда его просит. Может быть, он тоже прекрасно осведомлен, чем происходящее _не_ является. Может быть, просто знает, что Брок все равно уйдет.

Роджерс в бешенстве после катастрофы на Лемурианской звезде, но держится подозрительно замкнуто. От него волнами исходит напряжение.

Брок шагает рядом с ним в ногу.  
— Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Его сжатые до бела губы бесстрастно указывают на ложь.

— Пойдем, я подброшу тебя до дома, — предлагает он, уже продумывая способы заставить Роджерса расслабиться и рассказать, что случилось, просто на тот случай, если это важно для самого Брока.

На мгновение он думает, что Роджерс откажется, но потом тот, похоже, передумывает, повесив плечи в явном поражении.  
— Да, конечно.

Они стоят на подземной парковке, Стив застегивает брошенный в него шлем, когда на телефон Брока приходит сообщение: приказ от Пирса явиться на незапланированную встречу через час. Брок ругается себе под нос.

Когда Стив вопросительно смотрит на него, он дергает плечом.  
— Ничего, поехали.

Он теперь жалеет о своем предложении, потому что ему осталась роль шофера. Он проведет полчаса в пробках, и вместо обычного предвкушения финала поездки на мотоцикле с прижавшимся к спине Стивом его ждет разочарование от необходимости тут же вернуться назад.

— Поднимешься? — спрашивает Стив, когда они останавливаются возле его дома, и Брок глушит мотор. Волосы Роджерса взлохмачены шлемом, лицо раскраснелось от ветра.

Ужасно хочется сказать ему «да», и Брок позволяет сожалению окрасить его голос.  
— Не сегодня. У меня встреча. — Он криво улыбается. — В другой раз?

Этим вечером Пирс приказывает ему убить Фьюри.

*

— Я только хочу, чтоб ты знал, Кэп, — ничего личного.

Разочарование. Укор. Боль. На лице Стива все это отражается, когда Брок бьет его электрошоковой дубинкой в бок. Пол лифта усыпан телами поверженных бойцов, без сознания, не мертвых, потому что даже угодив в засаду, Стив слишком великодушен для собственного блага.

Брок дерется подло, потому что достаточно тренировался со Стивом, чтобы понимать, — у него ни единого шанса против Капитана Америки, если он не будет использовать все, на что способен. На Роджерса набросилась дюжина бойцов. И это не случайность, что Брок остался последним.

В итоге это не имеет никакого значения. Стив вырубает его с той же эффективностью, что и остальных. От удара в потолок у Брока мутнеет перед глазами. Он думает, что в состоянии встать и сделать новый рывок, но ноги его не слушаются, и последнее, что он слышит перед потерей сознания, это голос Стива, тихий и незнакомый.

— Для меня это личное.

*

Брок зачарованно наблюдает, как Зимний Солдат — нет, Барнс — рассыпается во время разбора миссии.

— Но я знал его, — продолжает тот повторять голосом, полным болезненной растерянности, и Броку хочется бить его, пока в Зимнем Солдате не останется ничего от Баки Барнса. Может быть, он ошибался насчет легкости, с которой удалось стереть любовь.

— Сотрите его и начните заново, — приказывает Пирс.

Брок разглядывает мужчину в кресле, сломленную тень хладнокровного убийцы, каким ему полагается быть, и думает, что Пирс должен пустить пулю ему в лоб, чтобы избавить от страданий. Нет гарантии, что очередное стирание сделает то, чего не удалось добиться за десятилетия. С чего они все решили, что в этот раз память о Стиве Роджерсе удастся уничтожить? Может быть, у них получится, а может быть нет. Брок не стал бы ставить успех операции в зависимость от этого.

Он отгоняет эти мысли. Пирс его командир, и нет ничего полезного в том, чтобы подвергать сомнению его приказы.

Когда запускается кресло, помещение заполняют приглушенные капой вопли Барнса. Брок присутствовал и раньше во время процедуры, но он впервые смотрит на Барнса и видит не только эффективное, выдрессированное оружие. Гидра всегда гордилась своим гениальным планом, в результате которого лучший друг Капитана Америки стал их послушным солдатом. Однако, глядя сейчас на этого человека, наблюдая за тем, как он борется с воспоминаниями, которых у него давно не должно быть, Брок не может не задаваться вопросом, не станет ли это в конце концов тем, что приведет Гидру к уничтожению. Их цели слишком важны, чтобы утяжелять их стратегию эмоциями; и триумф от зрелища, как Роджерс ломается из-за судьбы человека, которого он считал погибшим, не стоит тех катастрофических последствий, которые ждут их всех, если они лишатся контроля над Зимним Солдатом.

Он выходит вслед за Пирсом, не удержавшись и оглянувшись через плечо на Барнса, которому стирают память. От успешности этого зависит судьба всего, над чем он работал.

*

Как он и ожидал, всё катится к чертям.

Существование Гидры внутри ЩИТа обнаруживается, и все их секреты раскрываются, а Проект Озарение сыпется с неба в огне и взрывах.

Брок приходит в себя в больнице, с покрывающими все тело ожогами третьей степени. Он радуется боли, потому что она помогает сфокусироваться на выздоровлении и потому, что является ярчайшим напоминанием о его провале.

Когда он впервые смотрит в зеркало, он не узнает свое отражение. Лицо превратилось в месиво рубцовой ткани, от ярко-красной до белой. Хорошо, что он не тщеславен, однако он все равно старается избегать зеркал, а когда ему становится достаточно хорошо, чтобы снова встать в строй, он надевает маску, объясняя это тем, что так его будет сложнее узнать.

*

Он не видел Роджерса до того судьбоносного дня, когда тот выходит из здания федерального суда.

Он нажимает на курок, не моргнув глазом. Ему за это платят. Работа должна быть сделана. Если бы это не он держал оружие, на его месте был бы кто-то другой.

Роджерс падает, как марионетка с перерезанными струнами. Капитан Америка истекает кровью на грязный асфальт. Супер-солдат он или нет, из него течет красная кровь, и он умирает, как любой человек.

Брок разбирает винтовку, спокойно пакует ее, никуда не торопясь, и уходит, проталкиваясь через толпу, собравшуюся вокруг павшего героя. Люди кричат и плачут, сверкают вспышки фотокамер, на фоне ревут полицейские сирены. На него никто не обращает внимания.

*

Барнс принимает щит и костюм, Капитан Америка восстает из пепла подобно фениксу в угоду публике, потому что незаменимых людей не бывает, даже таких, как великий Стив Роджерс.

От этой мысли тошно и горько. Брок притворяется, что этого из-за обидного знания, что его поступок оказался напрасным, что он борется против ветряных мельниц. Отруби одну голову — на ее месте вырастут две новые. Это принцип Гидры, но так же и ЩИТа — сколько бы ты ни ставил их на колени, они снова и снова встают.

*

В конце концов его ловит Старк.

Он хотел, чтобы это была Романова, или, еще лучше, Барнс, потому что не планирует сдаваться живым, и знает, что достаточно просто похвалиться, что их друг умер от его руки, что он спустил курок и отправил пулю в сердце Роджерса, и любой из них быстро и окончательно его прибьет. Скорее всего, сделает это очень больно, но он умеет жить с болью, и никогда не ожидал мирной смерти в постели.

Вместо этого Железный Человек швыряет его в стену как тряпичную куклу. Когда он пытается встать, сломанная рука не позволяет опереться на нее с нужной скоростью, и на его спину уверенно опускается тяжелая металлическая нога, выбивая воздух из его легких и прижимая его к земле.

— Даже не думай, — говорит Старк. Его тон легок, как будто они коллеги, обменивающиеся любезностями на тупой инженерной конференции, как будто он не хочет оторвать Броку все конечности. — Я знаю двадцать три способа оставить тебя калекой на достаточно долгую, мучительную жизнь в тюрьме ЩИТа.

— Ты меня не возьмешь, — с уверенностью, которую он не ощущает, отзывается Брок.

Старк вздергивает его на колени и заковывает руки за спиной, достаточно туго, чтобы перекрыть кровоток. Это вызывает у Брока чудовищно яркое воспоминание о провале Озарения, когда его отряд арестовал слетевшего с катушек Капитана Америку с его сообщниками. Стив стоял перед ним на коленях, без сопротивления позволяя надеть наручники, все еще потрясенный видом лица Зимнего Солдата.

Здесь и сейчас Старк поднимает забрало и злорадно ему улыбается.  
— Еще как возьму.

*

Его допрашивает вереница незнакомцев в серых костюмах с каменными лицами, и все они делают заметки о его не-ответах. Это смехотворная пародия на допрос. Никто его не бьет, даже не угрожает, словно они ждут, что однажды он сдастся чисто от скуки.

Они сажают его в камеру с прозрачными стенами, которые выглядят хрупкими, но все его попытки доказывают их крепость и несокрушимость. Его регулярно кормят, и у еды нет привкуса яда или еще какой дряни. К нему присылают психиатра, и он раздумывает, не сломать ли ей шею, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, но он не хочет доставлять ЩИТу удовольствие осознанием, что они его достали. Поэтому он просто лежит и игнорирует ее, пялясь в ярко-белый свет ламп, пока у него не начинают гореть глаза.

В его камере нет ничего, на что можно отвлечься, чем занять длинные промежутки времени, кроме как тренировками, когда ему этого хочется, едой, когда ее дают, туалетом, когда появляется необходимость. Между этими занятиями остается слишком много времени на раздумья. Кто-нибудь другой — с более противоречивым характером, менее уверенный в своей верности, сомневающийся в правильности данных ему приказов — с трудом бы удержался от использования этого времени, чтобы пересмотреть свои взгляды. Он не такой.

Это не значит, что он не видит тело мертвого Роджерса в луже крови, когда закрывает глаза. Он не получает от этой картинки никакого удовольствия, но и не испытывает сожалений. Капитан Америка был символом всего, что было неправильно в этой стране, и он должен был умереть.

Психиатр не перестает спрашивать его об этом, и он осознает, что она не отвяжется, несмотря на то, что он ее игнорирует, и он решает, что ничего страшного в ответе не откроет, поэтому озвучивает эту мысль. Психиатр хмурится.  
— Вы много месяцев тесно работали со Стивом, когда ты возглавлял Страйк. Вы хорошо ладили. Не может быть, что ты с такой легкостью нажал на курок.

Он пожимает плечами. Между ними со Стивом было гораздо больше, чем _тесная работа_ , но он не собирается об этом рассказывать. Это ничего не изменит.  
— Ты бы спрашивала об этом у Капитана Америки, если бы он убил меня? Роджерс боролся за то, во что верил. Как и я. Это поставило нас по разные стороны баррикад, что весьма прискорбно, однако так сложились обстоятельства.

Его голос звучит монотонно. По ее взгляду он знает, что она думает, будто он притворяется или находится в стадии отрицания, и он уже жалеет, что начал с ней разговор. Однако ей хватает ума не высказывать свои подозрения вслух.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я бы так и сделала. — Когда он делает вид, что не понял, о чем речь, она продолжает: — Гипотетически, в ситуации, где Стиву пришлось бы тебя убить, я бы задавала ему такие же вопросы в ходе психологической экспертизы.

Он кивает. Это логично. Если бы руководство Гидры верило в ценность психологической экспертизы, они бы наверняка спрашивали то же самое, просто чтобы убедиться, что он эмоционально стабилен.  
— И он бы ответил то же самое, — говорит Брок. — Разница лишь в том, что он мог бы встать и уйти, когда ему надоело бы, что ты роешься у него в мозгах.

— Замечание принято. — Он чувствует, что победил в этом раунде. Она встает уйти, однако перед этим поворачивается к нему и говорит: — Но он не сделает этого, потому что мертв.

*

Он просыпается одним утром — по ощущениям это утро, но точно так же может быть середина ночи или полдень; ему нечем здесь отмерять время — и обнаруживает за стеной камеры Барнса, рассматривающего его через стекло. Брок не видел его с крушения Озарения, когда Зимний Солдат еще был собственностью Гидры и не знал о своей истинной личности. Он выглядит по-прежнему, только волосы коротко острижены, и звезда на плече переделана и теперь выглядит как щит Капитана Америки. Взгляд Брока сначала притягивается к ней, а потом уже переходит к искаженному от ненависти лицу Барнса.

— Наконец-то дошел до этого куска мяса? — ухмыляется Брок, чувствуя, как в венах катится адреналин пополам с предвкушением. — Долго ты собирался.

Барнс не шевелится, только продолжает смотреть на него таким холодным взглядом, что позавидовало бы даже его прежнее воплощение.  
— Не надейся. Я буду приходить и смотреть, как ты медленно сходишь с ума, когда до тебя дойдет, что вся твоя жизнь пройдет здесь. Только ты и твоя камера, твой личный ад четыре на четыре метра. Сейчас выглядит не так уж плохо, но посмотрим, что ты скажешь через год или десять лет.

Это самая длинная речь, которую Брок когда-либо от него слышал. Зимний Солдат был молчаливым, с пустым безэмоциональным голосом, звучавшим, когда он отвечал на редкий вопрос или брошенный ему приказ. Баки Барнс, очевидно, был другим.

Брок качает головой.  
— Ты же не этого хочешь, парень. Ты хочешь убить меня. Обхватить металлическими пальцами горло и сдавить, потому что каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня, ты видишь своего приятеля Стива с дыркой в груди, и хочешь заставить меня заплатить за это кровью. Не притворяйся, будто не мечтаешь разорвать меня на куски.

Зимний Солдат никогда не улыбался, но когда это делает Барнс, он выглядит таким же смертоносным и свирепым, как его гидровское альтер-эго с промытыми мозгами.  
— Даже не пытайся. Я не буду делать тебе таких одолжений, приятель. Тебя никто не тронет, так что если ты надеешься на быстрый исход, подумай еще раз.

Он собирается уходить, но все-таки поворачивается.  
— Продолжай пытаться. Может, я стану милосерднее лет через двадцать.

В приступе гнева Брок хватает поднос с едой и швыряет его в стену. На стекле и полу остаются пятна, похожие на кровь. Поднос с миской глухо стучат об пол, не разбившись.

*

Барнс остается верен своему слову.

Он приходит к нему даже после того, как ЩИТ перестает посылать к нему допросчиков, и даже до психиатра наконец доходит, что дело Брока безнадежно. Барнс не разговаривает, не реагирует на попытки Брока разозлить его настолько, чтобы войти в камеру и убить его. Сейчас Брок делает это скорее по привычке. Он израсходовал все доступные средства, всё, что он сделал или мог бы сделать — взаправду или наврав — которые могли заставить Барнса сорваться.

Ничего из этого не сработало, хотя он видел горевшую в глазах Барнса ярость, подергивание рта, когда он стискивал зубы, крепко сжимавшиеся кулаки, обещавшие возмездие. Это не означало, что он остановится, но он перестал надеяться, что это приведет его куда-нибудь.

Хуже всего то, что он уже ждет редких молчаливых визитов Барнса. Он всегда был самодостаточным человеком, вовсе не одним из тех одиноких печальных болванов, которым нужны были другие люди для компании, однако он начинает понимать разницу между одиночеством и изоляцией.

Это не такая уж большая проблема. Он не сходит с ума. Он еще не готов карабкаться по стенам или попытаться прикончить себя столовой ложкой. Он достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с большим. Это не значит, что он не может радоваться отвлечению в виде визитов Барнса.

*

— Баки говорит, что ты проявляешь суицидальные наклонности.

Брок замирает. Голос, а не произнесенные слова, заставляет его усомниться в здравости собственного рассудка. Это невозможно. Это не может быть по-настоящему. Они наверняка что-то сделали, чтобы запудрить ему мозги, возможно, пустили какой-то газ, или отравили еду.

Он садится и поворачивается, и, конечно же, за плексигласовой стеной стоит Стив Роджерс, абсолютно здоровый и живой. В гражданской одежде, со скрещенными на груди руками в жесте притворной расслабленности, хотя по всему его телу читается напряжение.

Брок бы предположил, что это просто какой-то навороченный маскарад, что кто-то натянул одну из высокотехнологичных масок и притворяется умершим национальным достоянием, но выражение на его лице — исключительно Стива, слишком много разочарования и предательства в его чертах для кого-то, кто не знает их историю. А знают только он и Стив.

Его как будто ударили кулаком в живот. Он говорит себе, что это из-за разочарования, а не от облегчения.

— А я-то никак не мог понять, почему бывший Зимний Солдат не рвётся отомстить за смерть своего лучшего друга. Это всё объясняет.

— Он не знал.

Брок недоверчиво фыркает.

— Он не знал. Никто не знал до прошлой недели. Так что если он не дал тебе толкнуть его к убийству, то это просто не в его характере, — горячо возражает Стив.

Выражение на его лице говорит, что его вера в Барнса абсолютна и нерушима, независимо от того, что тот делал в роли бойцового пса Гидры. _Дети и дураки,_ думает Брок.

— Я думал, ты научился быть осторожнее с выбором тех, кого пускаешь в свою постель, — говорит он, только чтобы разозлить Роджерса.

Это срабатывает как по волшебству. От злости щеки Стива заливает чудесный румянец, а глаза сверкают.  
— Не смей, — говорит он. Он смолкает на минуту, словно пытаясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться. — Не сравнивай себя с ним. Он не работал на Гидру добровольно. Ты прекрасно знал, что ты делал и для кого. Когда ты нажал на тот курок, в твоей голове не было никого, кроме тебя.

Брок не может с этим поспорить.

— В этом на самом деле не было ничего личного, Кэп. — Это настолько близко к извинению, насколько он способен предложить, они оба со Стивом знают, что, повторись эта ситуация, он поступил бы так же. Он сожалеет, что события так сложились, но не сожалеет о своих действиях.

Стив стискивает зубы, едва сдерживая ярость. Он выглядит так, словно хочет произнести напыщенную речь о том, как неправ был Брок и как ошибочны его убеждения, и тот готовится терпеть эту праведную херню, которая выльется ему на уши.

Однако Стив качает головой. Не говорит ни слова. Просто отворачивается и уходит.

Брок ложится обратно на узкую кушетку, устремив глаза в потолок. Он не смотрит Стиву вслед под звук затихающих шагов.


End file.
